Junior Cliffhangers (Prequel to actual story)
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: The prequel to my story "Summer Of Miracles". Eight kids between the ages of 11-13 are being sent o Horizon for the Summer asa thing Peter set up. No HG in this, this is just introduction the characters.
1. Introduction

Hey! Yep it's me, your least favorite glitter fanatic *evil grin*.'Cept this time I got more of a short story. It is the prequel to my story I will be doing either when "Ecks Carter" or "Missing In Action" finishes. It's gonna be about a summer camp at Horizon for younger kids, like Kristin, from ages 11-13. Here's in introduction to the characters, and following this chapter are all their pre-Horizon Camp stories.  
  
  
  
NICOLE BERFIELD: 11-years-old. NIcole needs help. She feels really angry but she doesn't know why. She's overweight, yet, unlike the other overweight kids at her school, she's popular. Everyone knows her! She lives with her mom, stepdad, sisters and brother in Georgia, and in Minnesota lives her stepmom, dad, and step-brother. Nicole cuts herself with petty things and she's gotten into more verbal fights in the past few years than she can count. How can the Cliffhangers, Peter or Sophie help her when SHE doesn't know what her problem is???  
  
Landon West: 13-years-old. He got the natural good likes. Spiky brown hair, soft blue eyes and a complexion guys wish they could have. He lives with his older 18-year-old sister and her boyfriend Shae. His parents were killed when he was 10 and he's lived with his sister ever since, and her many boyfriends. He is "at risk" and has been doing petty things like thieft and small-time drugs that he finds in Shae's car.  
  
Sarah James: 12-years-old: Lives with stepmother and her father. Her mom lives with her stepdad, whom she hates. he doesn't abuse her, but he has made her take and sell drugs, this getting her raped once. Ever since she's hated him, and she's failing at school.  
  
Jamall Nettler: 11-years-old. He use to be in the top of his class. Well, as top as a just-now-entering sixth grader can get. He's a star football player for Rec. And then he got switched foster homes. His mom died when he and his twin sister Janae were just 4 and his dad abondaned them at a children's home. They have been switched around foster home and when they were 8 they were both placed in a loving home. A week after their tenth birthday they were switched to a dirty home. Not dirty in like clean-way, but the people that own the home steal the 300$ every six months all the foster children-6-that live under their roof get. Jamall is aware of this and confronted the man and the results weren't pretty.  
  
Janae Nettler: 11-years-old, Jamall's twin. Basically the same thing as Jamall except she's gone into small prostitution after one of the other foster children molested her.  
  
Miguel Praister: 13-years-old. He's the funny man at school, but at home he hates it. He lives at home with his parents, 5 siblings and his alcoholic aunt. He's the oldest of the 6 kids, and his parents are usually sorrounded by them and work. His aunt hits all of them, so he always has to protect all of them, even if that means getting beat up a lot. He's run away from home, most of the time with all his siblings in tow 5 times. His parents don't know about the violence or the aunt's drinking.  
  
Jennifer Sanbarg: 13-years-old: Kind of like Nicole except she's succombed to peer pressure. She's beautiful with long, silky dark brown hair. Is that what made her turn to marijuna at such a young age?  
  
Adam Holbrook: 12-years-old. Yes, he is back!!! THE SAME Adam Holbrook that Kristin likes. Except now he's different, He's darker, moodier. And Kristin suspects it has something to do with his mother's new boyfriend...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there ya go. I hope you like it so far! This will be hopefully finished before the weekend is over. 


	2. Nicole's story

Nicole's Story  
  
Nicole is TWELVE not eleven like I said in the other part  
  
"This is my friend, y'all!" Nicole Berfield said as she swung her arm around Quinton, a sixth grader that she shared her assigned seat with, second seat to the back of the bus. Seat 21, although she always use to sit in seat 23. At the site of Nicole with her arm around Quinton a prejiduce girl that sat 4 seats in front of them scoffed and gave a look of disgust. Quinton was African American and Nicole was white.  
  
But they ignored her, mainly because last time they had gotten into it Nicole had been suspended from the bus for a while. But a girly voice from the back piped up, "No, he's your BOY friend," It was Ben Pierce, another sixth grader. He was hated by most kids, and it was a wonder why he sat in the back considering they just got into fights every day. Ben slicked his hair down with some kind of (stinky) gel. He didn't believe in God, but Nicole didn't have a problem with that because "that was his loss" and more so he worshipped the devil. He claimed he was gothic, yet he owned 3 pieces of black clothing and he wears them almost every day. To him, gothic meant favorite color has to be black, has to wear all black, has to worship the devil, and has to be freaky. Of course this wasn't true.  
  
Nicole felt her anger boil up. No! Not again! She told herself, trying to keep it under control. She looked at Brittany Skidmore who sat across from her. Brittany was a good friend of hers and an eighth grader. Besides her sat a sixth-grader, also Nicole's friend, Niomi Lynch. Behind them sat Joshua Hall and Jarvis Harper. "Shut up, Ben," Nicole said lamely and went back to talking to Quinton and her friends. She was the funny kid of the back of the bus, even though she was who you'd least expect it. She was overweight, and most kids like her sat at the front and were nobodies. "You did NOT just tell me to shut up!" Ben exclaimed, talking a bunch of other garbage until he shut up with "Don't tell me to shut up because I don't comprehend that!" Then Nicole turned around with an amused face. "It's not that you don't comprehend, Ben, it's that you CAN'T comprehend. Get it right!" She said and the back of the bus erupted into laughs and taunts aimed at Ben, although Nicole hadn't meant to be funny.  
  
THe bus ride was mainly loud fits of giggles from the back and Nicole and Ben having more verbal fights. Kristin then got off the bus and when the bus was out of site she kicked the curb as hard as she could. "What's wrong with you?" Her cousin/one of her best friends Brittany Shipp asked. "Nothing," She mumbled. It was something but she didn't know.  
  
They walked to their houses and as Brittany reached hers, which was 3 houses down from Nicole. "Well. bye, see ya," Brittany said and went to her house where her older brother JP (Stands for Jean Paul but he didn't really like that name-he was a senior) stood waiting for her since she had the key. "Hey, JP," Nicole called, waving and got a head-nod from her cousin as Brittany ran to her brother.  
  
Nicole sighed. She walked into her house and was met by her mixed chiahua and dashound, Mija. She picked her up with a 'hmph' and let her lick her face. "Hey Mija (pronounced Mysha), you're getting fat, eh girl? Guess I can relate to that. You're one spoiled little bit-" She started but stopped when her mother walked towards her. "Hey, how was school?" She asked and Nicole shrugged. Her mom hadn't remembered it had been the school wide spelling bee and she had won second place. "Oh, that's good. I've got to go to work, but I'm off tomorrow and we can spend a little time together, okay? Tell Richard to order some pizza or to cook something simple and please do some laundry. If you'll do not start doing your chores I'm going to get your dad to beat your asses," Her mom said and walked out the door. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Spend a little time together", to her mom, never meant anything. It's not like her other siblings-Richard, 17, Jordan, 8, and Taryn, 7 ever had many chores. Her brother paid her to do the kitchen yet rarely did his one chore-the kids bathroom. Jordan and Taryn had do clean up the half-bathroom downstairs and the living room. Yet to them cleaning up the little bathroom meant throwing the stuff under the sink, and they neverdid the living room, so basically Nicole ended up cleaning the entire house.  
  
Nicole was greeted as she walked into the kitchen with a slap on the back from her brother. "What's wrong with you?" "NOthing! And don't hit me you dumb ass!" She screamed at him, cowering away from him. "Ooh I'm telling mom!" He said in a high, annoying voice. She pushed him hard and turned around the stomp to her room.  
  
She picked up her diary and started writing in it.  
  
Gosh why am I so angry? I've thought about telling mom, about cutting and about feeling like I want to kill someone, but I can't. Right now I'm carving something into my arm with that little sharp gold thingie. I don't know what it's called. I don't know what I'm carving either.  
  
Suddenly Nicole's dad appeared at her door. Or, her stepdad, but she calls him dad. Her real dad lives in Minnesota with her stepmother and stepbrother Dylan, 4. "Did you have a glass in my computer room?" He demanded. She shook her head and continued to write in her diary. "Don't lie! Jordan said you went in there with one yesterday!" He yelled at her. Nicole shrugged. He had just gotten back from a trip that he had left for while she was at school yesterday and referring to when somebody spilled tea all over his room-including a Certifacate of Authientifcy (How the he** do you spell that?) "I didn't. But I guess since Jordan and Taryn are your darling daughters of course you'd believe them, right?" She sneered and then mentally kicked herself for that.  
  
"You need to stop with the attitude, Nicole!" He yelled at her and stomped downstairs. She slammed her door and then threw her diary at the door. She picked up the 'gold thingie' and slowly dragged it across her arm, bearing down.  
  
She turned up her music as loud as possible, all her anger coming up to the surface. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!" She screamed to no one in particuliar as she pounded on her pillow and bed. Finally she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
So, like it? Hate it? SUggestions? Flames? Don't you dare...  
  
Newayz, I hope I got the message across that Nicole is one angry little girl. Sorry If I put "Kristin" at all in place of her name, I checked it but maybe I missed one or two. I kinda have my others stories in my mind right now. 


	3. Landon's Story

Landon's Story  
  
Reviews, please!!!  
  
  
  
Landon Russel West sat on his bed. It was night and he was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms he had stolen from his friend because his sister refused to buy him any, even when the temperature dropped below freezing. He tried to ignore the moans that were coming from the room across from his. They were doing it again. His sister Kelsey and her newest boyfriend Shae. Sex. He thought angrily. What does sex get you? Babies. His sister had two kids-a girl, 4, Megan Rae and a little boy named Michael, 4 months. Often Kelsey made him stay home from school to watch them, which Landon had no problem with. He may have been popular, but his bad-boy attitude had gotten him suspended and more detention slips than he could afford-with his sister-who beat him when needed, and often her boyfriends did when they were drunk.  
  
Landon turned up his Linkin Park CD as loud as it would go (the babies were at Kelsey's friends) and put a pillow over his face to drown out the noises from the other room. A tear leaked down his cheek. It wasn't like this mommy or dad was here, he thought. More tears came down as he thought of his parents. They had been killed when he was 10. He had been sent to live with an Aunt who couldn't take care of him so she gave him to Kelsey, who had been living on her own for a while. She had run away from home at an illegal young age but their parents felt that if she didn't want to live at him she was going to get a reality slap. Landon missed his parents.  
  
Suddenly his body jerked as he heard his door swing open and hit the wall with a loud BANG. It was Shae.  
  
Landon looked at him with tears in his light blue eyes. "Turn down that damn music!" Shae screamed, coming towards Landon, who scrambled out of bed and turned off the CD player. Shae grabbed his arm and shook him. "Me and your sister are trying to have some Peace without the little kids in the house, but I guess at thirteen you're still a baby, Huh?" Shae sneered. "You weren't trying to have Peace you were screwing!" Landon exclaimed. trying to get out of Shae's grasp. Usually Shae was nice to him, except at night when he and Kelsey were trying to get some sleep or, uh, "play". "Shut up you stupid piece of crap! You're lucky your sister let you come live here!" He yelled. Landon struggled out of his grasp and ran downstairs, not noticing if Shae followed him or not.  
  
He grabbed Shae's car keys. A good drag or two always made him feel better. He walked quietly to his car and opened the trunk. There laid some drugs and a bottle of alcohol. He took the bottle of alcohol and closed the trunk. He went up to his tree house that he had built after he moved in with his sister. it was built high up in a tree with a chain ladder that led up to it He took out a flashlight and a big box and a photo album. The photo album contained pictures of happier times. In other words, when Kelsey wasn't a whore and his parents were alive. The box contained school stuff. Even though he failed most of his tests after his parents died he still kept them. He tried to do good in school, but tried harder to make friends to have an excuse not to go home to Shae and Kelsey.  
  
He looked at his most recent test. On the top was a scribbled sticky note that read:  
  
Ms. West, please try to talk Landon into getting a tutor, he is failing 4 out of 7 classes and is in danger of failing eighth grade.  
  
THe test grade was a 34 and the test was a math one. It was on parabolas and linear equations. For Landon, parabolas came easier than the ABC's, yet Linear Equations, even if they were just lines, came hard, like reading did. In fact, he struggled to read some of those words. He use to be great ins chool, until the accident.  
  
He drank the beer and pulled out a pillow and blanket from a cabinet he had also built and made himself a pallet. He escaped into his dreams. Escaped into a worl of mommy, dad, and nice Kelsey. Escape from police men coming to your door at midnight when the baby-sitter is asleep and you're playing Nintendo 64. Escape from teachers. Escape from Kelsey's mean boyfriends. Escape from night-Shae. Escape from...reality. 


	4. Sarah's Story

Sarah's Story  
  
  
  
Sarah sat in her counsler's office chair. It was their usual weekly meeting. Ever since the rape, she had been coming here because her behavior had become "destructive". But no one knew about the rape, so they figured it was some physological thing.  
  
Her counsler was a pretty woman in her mid twenties. She had longish brown hair, a warm smile and big, dark eyes. She was easy to talk to, which was why Sarah had to be careful. The man who raped her was a big-time drug dealer, someone her stepfather knew real well, so if she told he could easily come get her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about today, Sarah?" Her counsler- Jenny- asked. Sarah shrugged. She hadn't been feeling good all day and hadn't even wanted to come, but her father had insisted. "It'll help you, Sarah, get all that anger out," He had told her before she got out of the car. She had shrugged and trudged into the building where some kids were waiting, a mom was trying to pry two twins-both with black eyes-off of each other from fighting.  
  
"I didn't wanna talk at all but dad made me come," Sarah said. "Why do you think he did that?" "Because he thinks I need help." "DO you?" "No. Just because someone is a little angry doesn't mean they need help." Sarah said, shrugging. "Why do you think that?" "Because I do. Some parents go balistic if their kids get into a fight at school. Kids are going to get angry sometimes-especially in this kinda world."  
  
It was silent for a moment. "Can I go early? I don't really feel very good. I'm sure dad or TJ will come pick me up," Sarah pleaded, TJ referring to her older Senior brother. Jenny sighed. "Sure, but I'd like to talk to your father about your...interesting drawings and poem from last visit." Jenny said. "Whatever." Sarah mumbled and walked out. She called TJ, knowing her father wouldn't approve of Jenny's decision or Sarah. She sighed as his friend Mike answered the phone. "Hey, waz up?" "Mike, it's Sarah," Sarah said. "Oh hey, chica. What's up?" "Nothing, I need TJ to pick me up from...well he knows from where." "Wokey. I'll tell him. Talk to you later?" "Sure, bye." "Bye."  
  
Sarah walked outside and stood against the building. Flashes of the night came into her head.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sarah sobbed as she struggled away from the guy who had just raped her. "Now...you tell anyone, and I'll kill you and your precious brother." The man promised and snatched the remaining drugs from Sarah's pocket and shoved her along. She ran into the house that her stepfather and mother lived in and ran past her stepdad William. "Hey, hunny, come on, let's go for a drive," Will called, like he always did after she did a drug deal. It was to get the money and to make sure she hadn't done anything stupid. She ignored him and ran to the room she shared with her stepsister Kayla, 4. "Hi Sarah!" Kayla exclaimed, running up to Sarah with a Barbie in one hand. "Play Barbie?" "NO!" Sarah screamed, which caused Kayla to run downstairs and tell her father.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Sarah shivered and kept the tears back and her brother's car finally drove up. "Hey, Sarah. Get in and we'll go get a bite to eat, okay?" TJ suggested. Sarah shrugged.  
  
As they were riding TJ bought up the subject of school. The word Sarah dreaded. "So, how's school?" "It's okay, I guess," Sarah lied. "That's not what dad and Laine tell me," TJ said. Laine is their stepmother. "It's none of your business. Or theirs. I'm doing fine." "Failing four classes is fine? Math, reading, social studies and PE. How the hell do you fail PE?" "I don't dress out." She mumbled. It was true, ever since the rape she had refused to dress out and she didn't really know why. TJ sighed and dropped the subject. "You know Laine and dad are thinking of sending you to some Summer camp in the mountains at a school for troubled teens. The summer program includes a camp for young kids like you who are endanger." "Big deal?" She muttered. "What do you want to eat?" TJ asked. "Taco Bell." She said.  
  
***That night-she's at her stepdad's and mom's*  
  
"Hey, Sarah, it's time. It's on the corner of Smith and Coventry. Tall blonde guy." Will told her and tossed her a bag of drugs. "Please, no, Will!" She begged, throwing down the bag. "Take it if you want your damn money!" He yelled. TJ walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Sarah was just going for a walk," Will said. Sarah sighed and walked slowly out the door. She walked to the destination and saw him. He was tall with bleach-blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a smart-aleck grin and his right ear pierced. It was the same guy who had raped her before. He took one looked at her and laughed. "We meet again. Come on, let's go to a party," He said coming towards her. She dropped the drugs and took off running, hearing his feet running after her. She reached to her house and ran inside. "TJ!" She screamed. "Up here," He called from upstairs. SHe ran up the stairs and flung herself into his arms. "Make him go away, please, please, please!" She cried, crying into his shoulder. "Who?" He asked, trying to soothe her. "Him...he raped me...tell him to go, please TJ!" She cried. 


	5. Jamall's Story

Jamall's Story  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Jamall, honey, I have something to do," Jamall Nettler's foster mother Andrea said as she was braiding his hair one night. "Yeah?" He asked, wincing as she pulled one to tight. "Oops, sorry. Honey, you're being..transferred," She said with sadness in her voice. "What? From school to school? That's fine, I hate this school." He said, shrugging. "No, Jamall. I mean, to a new home." She said quietly. "Aww mom that ain't funny," He said, giggling a little. Jamall was ten, and so was his twin sister Janae. Their mother had died from cancer when they were 4 and their father, unable to take care of them, had abandoned them at a children's home. They were switched around homes for a while until Andrea took them in since she had a temporary foster care license (meaning she can only take kids in for a certain time, then more kids go to her) she knew that this day would one dya come. "Honey, I'm not joking. You know I have a temporary license, I couldn't keep you forever." "That's not FAIR! What aboutJanae? Why can't you give two other kids up? We call you mom and no one else does!" He cried, tears forming in his dark brown/almost black eyes. "Janae is going with you. You are leaving to a place in Toronto, I believe. And I would give two other kids up, except you two the ones who have been here longest. Every one else who was here when you two arrived have been long gone. I've kept you as long as possible," She explained.  
  
It was true, Jamall though, Johnny, Kelly, Derrick, Drae and Stevie had all been long gone. Steven and Drae had been adopted together even though they weren't related. Johnny and Kelly were living in a children's home and no one knew what happened to Derrick. "You're lying! I hate you!" He screamed. "Jamall..." She cried as he got up and ran. Luckily she was on the last braid...  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Jamall sighed and put his hands into his beat-up jacket's pockets. He didn't want to go home. He hated the people he now lived with-Chelsea and Quint Jones. Along with 5 other kids, his twin Janae, bothof them were now 11. The others were Ray, 16, Josef, 4, Callie, 7, and Eddie, 15. They all had old clothes and hand-me-down backpacks with so many holes most of them didn't bother to use them. Jamall had to, though. Chelsea and Quint didn't feed them much, and Jamall lifted weights after school to get stronger for football, so by the time he got done his arms were really sore. He passed by a team mate of his, Gregory Thorne. Greg didn't like him to much because he had taken his position as quarter back on the team. "Hey, look, it's the orphan! NONE of his parents wanted him," Greg said, laughing along with his older brother by nine months Gage.  
  
"Listen, Greg, jealousy isn't nice on a boy. It's more for men, ya know, like how your dad is towards me since I screwed your ma?" Jamall said, loving to get a rise out of Greg. Of course he hadn't really done that; he didn't even know Greg's mom. "I'm gonna get you you dam-" Gregory and Gage both started but Jamall had took off running already.  
  
Jamall ran into the house and ran into Quint. "Damn, boy, slow down. Me and Chelsea have to go. Chel needs a new dress for tonight's cocktail party. Janae being a little bitchy so you all leave her alone. Ray and Eddie is fixing dinner. Don't give them no grief." "Quint? When are we going to get new clothes? And I need new shoes!" Jamall exclaimed. Quint gave him a glare. "Listen, BOY, you are lucky I took you and Janae in. I don't have time to get you everything you want!" He yelled and his hand connected to Jamall's face. Jamall stood back and glared at Quint while rubbing his cheek.  
  
Chelsea walked up. "Oh, hi, Jamall. Have you gotten int trouble again? Anyways, Ray and Eddie are making uh, pizza I believe. No! Hamburgers and macorni and cheese. See you, sweetie. I don't think we'll be back, we probably will go straight to the party from the store. Bye," She said and kissed the top of Jamall's head. "I know you've been taking our money!" He exclaimed and quickly covered his mouth in horror.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quint, I didn't mean it I-" He started but was cut off with a quick punch from Quint. "Don't you ever say that! You're lucky I took you in you stupid spoiled brat!" He screamed and slapped him so hard it sent Jamall sprawling to the ground. Quint kicked him twice hard and then Chelsea pulled him away. "Honey, come on," She said and pulled him out the door.  
  
Jamall lay there for a minute until Eddie walked in. Jamall loved Eddie, besides his sister, more than anyone at the house. Eddie had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes that showed how much he cared for people and things. He was sensitive and drawn back and his mom had gaven him up for adoption after his father walked out on them and she decided she couldn't have him and his 4 siblings running around the house and gave them all up except the youngest, as weird as that sounded, James, who would've now been 3 or 4, according to Eddie. Eddie saw him and ran over to him and knelt down. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get Ray?" Eddie asked with concern in his face. "Don't move! I need to get Ray jst in case smething is-" "Eddie, calm down, I'm fine. I just asked a stupid question. You know how I get," Jamall said with a silly grin to prove it. Eddie smiled back but it was a nervous, worried smile. "Well,okay, just try to stay out of his way, okay? And put some ice on that eye," Eddie demanded. Jamall smiled. "Wokey, big brovey," He said in a baby voice. Eddie grinned back and picked him up off the ground. "Let's hope Ray won't wait until 8 tonight to fix dinner," Eddie said. 


	6. Janae's Story

Janae's Story  
  
It was late at night. Janae was wrapped in her blanket on her bed, praying that her door would not open and reveal Ray's dark face and small afro. She held her breath in as heavy footsteps passed her door to the next room, her twin brother's Jamall's. "'Night, Jamall. You'll probably have to stay home tomorrow because of the bruises, but just make sure you stay away from Quint and Chel. In fact, I think they are going out tomorrow right after we leave for school so you'll be left with Josef. Callie, maybe to cos she's not feeling all that good. (A/N: JOSEF IS THE SAME THING AS JOSEPH, JUST HOW GERMANS SPELL IT, my cousins named "stephen" is the same way. but Josef isn't German in this story, I just like that spelling better:P Sorry Joey!)" She heard Ray telling jamall. Jamall didn't say anything, so she guessed he just nodded or was either sleeping. Ray walked to Eddie's door. "Night, bro," Ray said to him and walked into the room that Callie and Josef shared. "Night, kids. See you tomorrow," He said and stopped at Janae's door and walked in.  
  
Ray shut the door behind him and Janae cuddled into her blankets even more. "Please, Ray, don't!" She begged. "Shhh," He whispered and went over to her bed and sat down. He pulled down the blanket. "Ohh are you so sexy," He whispered in a hoarse voice and leaned into towards her.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Ray walked out of Janae's room, tucking his shirt in. Inside the room Janae was in her bed, crying. "I hate you!" She said quietly through her tears. She looked outside. It was so beautiful outside, she thought, she she tugged on a shirt and over that a heavy jacket and slid on some jeans and put on some shoes. She peaked out into the hallfway and everyone's doors were closed except for Callie's and Josef's-but they were afraid of the dark-and Ray's-he was in the shower. She tip-toed downstairs and quietly walked outside and shut the front door. She walked to the street was their was a blonde-haired guy sitting on the curb. "Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing out so late?" He cooed, obviously drunk as he staggered up. "Leave me alone!" She exclaimed and jumped back but bumped into a dark-haired guy. "Marky, go somewhere else. Leave the kid alone," He commanded, grabbing Janae's elbow to keep her from falling. "Sure thing boss," Marky rasped and stumbled off. "Uh, thanks," She muttered, but still pulled away from him. "No problem.. What's your name? Mine's Eric," He said. "Janae," She answered without thinking. "Oh, pretty name. So you must be 10 or 11, what are you doing out here so late?" He demanded, showing concern. "I hate my foster home. Except my foster brother and my twin brother." She said. "Callie and Josef are Okay to. I just don't like the owners and Ray." "What are your foster brother and twin brother's names?" "Eddie and my twin is Jamall." "Ohh. Do you want to hang out with some kids your age?" SHe looked doubtful at him. "I have to go home soon I-" "Dont worry, it's right here. It also has kids like you."  
  
"What do you mean, like me?" SHe demanded. "Kids who are angry." "I'm not angry. You wouldn't like it if someone...never mind," She mumbled and turned to leave. "Will you come again? There's kids here, to..they make money," He called after her. "How?" She turned around and asked. "You'll see next time you come," He said with a mysterious voice. She looked at him strangely and nodded slowly. "Okay...next time Quint and Chelsea go out," She said, still looking at him. "Okay. BYe, Janae," He called and turned around and walked off. She looked after him for awhile and watched him go into an empty building.  
  
***three days later-at night, she has sneaked off again***  
  
"Eric?" She called. "Hey, Janae," The famaliar voice greeted her. She turned around and at the abondanded building's doorway Eric stood. "Come over here," He called. She jogged over there. "What's this all about?" She demanded. "Well, come in here," He said and she followed him. Inside were kids, lots of them-at least 15. "Guys and girls, this is Janae." Eric introduced her. A small kid, probably around Janae's age but just really small, walked up. "Hey, Eric, I got a...000," She whispered. He gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back a little. "This is Liza," Eric said. The girl looked as if she had been crying but still managed a small hello. "Go to my office and we'll take about it, okay?" He told Liza. THe girl nodded and walked off towards a small room. "What is a 000?" Janae asked. Eric bit his lip and looked like he was debating whether or not to tell her or not. "It's a rape." He finally said. "But...how would they get raped in here?" She asked, confused. "Well, they aren't in here all the time. All these kids come from broken backrounds, whether they were molested or beaten or just came from poor families, and came here. They do things for money. Sometimes they keep it, sometimes they ship it to their famalies." "What kind of things?" "Well, sell drugs, but I only let the older ones who can take care of themselves, like Jack over there *points to tall, dark skinned boy* do that. Some sex, other things. Do you want to?" She bit her lip. Except for the drugs part it sounded to easy. And the sex, but she thought she'd be able to get around that. In her mind, she wasn't beautiful like everyone said she was.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She said. 


	7. Miguel's Story

Thanks for the reviews! Especially Sarah:) No it's not snowing right now in Atlanta, GA but it should start a "winter mix" tonight so *No school, no school*! I don't know hardlyt anyone by the names of my characters except Adam, and he's my bestfriend/crush, KRistin(from my other HG stories) is my name except it's spelled Kristyn, NIcole is my middle name, Miguel is my brother's name and Jamall is one of my friend's names. Thanks again for the reviews!!!!  
  
Yes, the cliffhangers WILL be in the actual story:) This prequel is almost done!  
  
MIGUEL'S STORY  
  
Miguel put his hand through his gelled-up hair. It was spiky but he loved ruffling it. He had dark green eyes and he was Latino but he didn't have as dark skin as most of his friends that were also Latino. He was sitting in homeroom, but he was suppose to be in fourth period but the whole eighth grade had been sent to homeroom because counsler's were coming around talking about life in general, going to high school (even though it was only February) and school. The counsler-Ms. Grahm-was currently in his class, except he was bored out of his mind.  
  
Ms. Grahm was talking about how "you all can come to one of the counslers or teachers or even the police around the school if life gets tough, or you have a secret that's eddangering someone". Miguel rolled his eyes at this and put his chair on the last 2 legs of the chair and tried to balance. He sat in the very back, right next to his teachers-Mr. Hall-desk. Mr. Hall was sitting next to him on the floor cutting out things to go outside the door. "Miguel, put your chair on all fours and give Ms. Grahm the respect she deserves!" Mr. Hall whispered fiercely. "I guess you don't want me to give any to her at all that!" Miguel whispered back. Willie and Amber, other kids who sat in the back, laughed at that. Ms. Grahm was MEAN. "Miguel, pay attention," Mr Hall said, but he was also biting back a smile. Mr. Hall was cool. Even he got in trouble with Ms. Grahm for goofing off. And he was young-REAL young. He couldn't have been more than 21 and he had gone to college a year younger  
than most kids. But even though he was young, nice and cool, you shouldn't push your luck with him.  
  
Miguel, after a few minutes, continued to lean back in his chair, though. Suddenly the legs gave out and he flew back and his head landed in Mr. Hall's lap. The kids all gasped because they didn't know whether or not he was okay but Miguel immidiately said, "Um, hi Mr. Hall. Just wanted to drop in and say hi," with a grin. Mr. Hall rolled his eyes and Miguel jumped up. "Sorry about that. Dropping in, I guess, isn't the latest way to say hi with teachers. Even with cool, NICE, LENIANT teachers like yourself. Right Mr. Hall?" Miguel asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
MIguel moped in the hard wooden chair in the principal's office and looked to the side. Still carved there was his name "Miguel P." He would've finished, but he knew there was another MIguel P. in the school-Miguel Pedden- so he wouldn't the only suspect. He grinned in satisfaction and looked up just in time to face Mr. Norris-the principal. "Not again, Miguel," Mr. Norris said, taking the write-up that MIguel held. "Nope. No fights..I just dropped in to say hi to a teacher and he went berserk," Miguel said innocently. "Sure," Mr. Norris muttered and motioned for Miguel to follow him into his office.  
  
"C'mon Mr. Norris! You can't give me ISS (a/n: In School Suspension) my aunt will MURDER me! This is like the 5th time this year!" Miguel pleaded. "Sorry, Miguel. You need to start behaving then. Give this to a guardian and give it to Mr. Pierce (the ISS supervisor) tomorrow," Mr. Norris said and handed a form to Miguel.  
  
***At home***  
  
"You got another one??!!" Miguel's Aunt Cecelia screamed at him, slapping him across the face as hard as she could. "It wasn't my faulght I was just-" MIguel tried to defend himself but she cut him off with another hard slap. "You shut up!!!" She screamed and grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the laundry room. He tried to fight her off, knowing his siblings-Michael and Mitchell, 11, Danielle, 8, Renee, 4, and Christofer, 4 months-were all watching. He was the only one with a Spanish name and he was named after his Grandfather, who had died just a month before his birthday. He was mixed, which was why he was so light. His dad was white and his mom was Mexican and his Aunt Cecelia was his dad's sister.  
  
"Mikey, Mitch, Dani, Renee get Chris and to to your rooms NOW!" He screamed at them and he heard stampedes of feet running up the stairs. As usual, their parents were working and their Aunt Cecelia was drunk-this scared all the kids but Miguel. He knew/thought he could take her. "SHut up!" She screamed at him and he quickly obeyed. She shoved him into the laundry room. "get the broom and wait in the garage!" She ordered and stomped to her little fridge that only she had a key to-to get more beer. She grabbed a can and noticed he was still standing there. "GO!" She barked and he scampered down the stairs and sat on the bottom steps. He heard the garage door open and he jumped up and cowered to the wall as far as possible. SHe stomped over to him and grabbed the broom. "Get on your damn knees!" She hollered. He struggled back tears but did as he was told. She brought the broom over his bottom and lower back many times and his screams of pain sounded out the sickening THWACK  
the broom made. Finally she stomped and yanked him up by the neck. "You do anything else bad in school and see what I do. The second part of your punishment will come later. Your parentswill not be back until tomorrow," She said with a triumphiant smirk.  
  
Crying he ran up the stairs and ran into Danielle, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. He hugged her. "Please tell daddy and mom," SHe whispered hoarsly. "NO! Do you know she will do?" He yelled at her. "But Miguel..." She started. "Dani, it's okay. I'll be fine," He told her and she looked at him again and slowly walked off. He walked into his room and examined his marks on his back. Not as bad as they were last time, he thought.  
  
He layed down on his bed-on his stomach-and soon fell asleep. INto a world of no Aunt Cecelia, no brooms, no beer, no "punishments" and no...reality. 


	8. Jennifer's Story

Jennifer's Story  
  
Jennifer pulled on her light blue sleeveless shirt that said "Here I am, where are your other two wishes?" Across it and tied up her shoes. She was dressing out for gym in her usual stall. The "stall's" had no doors and weren't that big. 2-3 people usually dressed in one. With Jennifer usual dressed with her best friend, Jessica Thompson. "You know Coach Tidwell will freak when she sees she wearing that, right? Not to mention Coach Myers and Coach Smith," Jess pointed out. "So what? They wanted me to start dressing out and I refuse to run around and get sweaty in a t-shirt or sweater. You must be cray-zay!" Jennifer exclaimed. Coach Tidwell was the girl coach, and the other two were guys, just to clear that up.  
  
Jennifer and Jess walked out together, going to their role call areas and sitting down.  
  
Coach Myers walked down the rows, making sure each kid was dressed out and not doing anything stupid. He stopped at Jennifer. "Jennifer, you know that shirt is not acceptable." He said. Jennifer looked down at her shirt. "What? This old thing? It doesn't show anything. And it's not a spaghetti strap. It has really, really small sleeves." She said. "You can get away with it for today. And today ONLY. Tomorrow bring acceptable clothes. With big sleeves." He added. She rolled her eyes as he left. "Told you!" Jess said and Jennifer shrugged.  
  
"Okay, everybody stand up," Coach Myers screamed over the loud gym noise. Everybody stood up, still talking. "Everybody sit down," He yelled and kids groaned and there were various "SHUT UPs!" going around as they sat down. The noise quieted down and Coach Myers said "Stand up" and everybody did silently. "Jumping jacks, 1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 2, 3, 2 fashion. Wesley, come up and do these. Russ, come and get ready to do stretches. Jessica Thompson, come up and do squat thrusts (ooh I HATE THOSE!!!!!) and Shantae, come do push-up positioning. Okay, Wes, begin!" Coach Myers said.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 3, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 5!" Was screamed across the gym as kids did their jumping jacks, everyone except Jennifer, who stood examining her nails. Her boyfriend Jeremy stood behind her shaking his head. "You are going to get into so much trouble," He whispered to her as they prepared to do stretches.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 3, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 5!" More screaming as they stretched. Jennifer looked up from her nails and saw Coach Myers glaring at her. "Jennifer!" He yelled from across the room and motioned for her to go over to him. She trotted over to him. "Hi, Coach," She said cheerfully. "Squat thrusts, now," He ordered. "With, everything, right?" "No, I want you to demonstrate. Then after you demonstrage Jessica go sit back down and you'll do them with the class," He said. "That's not fair, Coach!" She exclaimed. "Life's not fair," He said. "Damn straight," SHe muttered as she walked over to where Jessica was standing. "You might as well go siddown there is no way out of getting out of this," She mumbled. She quickly smoothed her hair out.  
  
She decided she might as well get it over with, although 10 squat thrusts was 10 times all that she could manage. She quickly did them, though. Just to get it over with and to get school over with-she and Jeremy and some friends had some "festivities" do deal with.  
  
***That night-it's Friday night***  
  
They stood outside in the cold in an alley. "They" being Jennifer, Jeremy, Jess, Willie, Marcus, Tahj, and DaQuan. Most of them were drinking from beers they had stolen, or alcohol that Jennifer had tooken from her parents Alcohol Cabinet-they were usually to drunk to notice, anyways. Suddenly they heard police sirens. "Holy shit!" Jeremy shrieked and hid the bottle he had been drinking behind an old bench. The others began panicking, but Jennifer and Jeremy and Jess split quickly. Unfortunately, it was the wrong way. Jennifer crashed into a police man who had been hiding around a corner and while she tried to struggle away from his grasp he kept a firm grasp on her and she could hear Jeremy struggling and cursing at the guy who had him. Where had Jess gone??!! Her mind wondered as she gave up struggling.  
  
"Jennifer? Again?!" The guy yelled as he got a look at her face. "Damn, Matt!" She yelled at him. Matt had arrested her before in almost the exact same situation except she had been doing drugs. "Fuck, man, this ain't funny! Matt c'mon let us go!" Jeremy pleaded. "Not this time JJ," He said sadly. "C'mon Matt, we already have a record! Our parents are thinking of sending me to some school in CANADA!" SHe exclaimed as he escorted her to the police car. "I know that school. Mount Horizon. Wonderful school, you'd do great in it. It'd really help you. Sophie is my friend," He said thoughtfully. "I don't give a damn who the hell Sophie is!" "You've got a mouth on you," He said. "Tell Daddy Dearest that!" SHe muttered.  
  
For some backround on her home life here it is. She lives in Los Angeles, California in this huge house. Her father is a famous movie producer and her mother owns her own business Although they don't abuse her, they neglect her a lot. Sometimes she's been left by herself for weeks at a time while her parents pretend she and her younger brother, Wyatt, didn't exist at big fancy parties with Keanu Rives (SP?) and Brad Pitt. They don't have maids or cooks, but their house is stocked with food, and, instead of pursuing an acting or singing career (which with famous parents would be easy to do), she prepared to be a chef. Her parents were also going on and on about how they were the best parents she could have and they care for her and her behavior needs to stop, but this just makes Jennifer act even worse.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
Jennifer sat in the police station waiting for her parents to come in. They had been called from some elegant party in Hollywood so she knew they would probably punish her by locking her in her room, with Wyatt sneaking food when they left, and then unlock her and probably leave for 2 or 3 weeks, she having to tend to Wyatt if he got sick or in trouble. Like usual. 


	9. Adam's Story

Adam's Story  
  
This IS the same Adam Holbrook from my previous stories..Kristin's friend...This chapter contains slight sexual abuse, so sorry about that. It's not graphic, so don't worry.  
  
Adam sighed and pushed through the crowded halls of the 7B hallway (that's seventh grade, team B). It was sixth period-or suppose to be-and he was late, and sixth graders were crowding the hallway doing some project. He finally made it outside and quickly ran up the large hill to the gym building. He walked into the boys locker room and swung his backpack on a hook and ran into the main building, ignoring stares from the other kids. Adam hadn't dressed out for awhile. Adam sat on the bleachers, carefully slumped against the ones that weren't folding down so he wouldn't hurt his black and blue back.  
  
His Coach walked over. "Again, Adam?" "Yeah." Adam said back. "You have detention next Friday," Coach said. "C'mon Coach! I'm gonna get killed!" Adam protested, thinking about the night before. "Should've thought about that before," He said and walked off.  
  
***That afternoon***  
  
Adam quickly walked into his house and dropped off his backpack in the closet. Another Friday. "Adam, sweetie, I've got to go. I'll be back Sunday, okay? I'm really sorry I'm going to miss your hockey game, but I promise I won't miss another one. Cameron will be home soon, anothe 30 minutes. Rowan is in the living room playing video games, so don't mess with him. You know how he is. He's going to Preston's house later tonight, Preston's mother is coming to pick him up, so you and Cameron can do some stepfather stepson bonding, okay?" His mom said, leaning over to kiss him on the head. "He's not my stepfather and I'll never bond with that creep!" Adam snarled. Cameron was his mother's boyfriend for two months so far. Her previous one, Jake, had been cool, but Adam hated Cameron. "Adam, I know you miss Jake, but Cameron is a lot better-you'll see. He's not use to kids," She lied. "He gets along great with Rowan and Rowan is younger than me! He grew up with 5 younger sisters  
and brothers, I think he'd be use to kids!" Adam retorted. "Adam, I don't have time for this. Just please don't get into another fight with Cameron. Preston's mom will be here in about an hour." His mom said and called out bye to Rowan and left.  
  
Adam walked into the living room and saw Rowan playing Mario's Party 2. Rowan didn't look much like Adam. While Adam was short for his age (but he had been growing a lot recently) Rowan was tall for his age, but not to tall. Adam's blonde hair was more of a dirty blonde, while Rowan's was a white-blonde. Adam was pale and Rowan hard a tan year around. Adam's eyes were brown/hazel while Rowan had a light blue tint in them. Face-wise, though, they were both incredibly cute.  
  
"Hey, Rowan, what'sup?" Adam asked, flinging himself on the couch. "Shh!" Rowan hushed him. Rowan Daminion Holbrook was 7 years old. Personality-wise, he was completely different from Adam. Adam was outgoing, funny, and loved attention. Rowan was shy, quiet, introspective, and didn't like attention.  
  
An hour later the doorbell rang and in walked Cameron-and Preston's mom. "hey, Rowan, Adam," PReston's mom greeted them. "Hey," They both said, Rowan a little more enthuiastically. "Go get your bag, Rowan. Preston is waiting in the car," Cameron said. Rowan did as he was told, grabbing the bag that was laying in the kitchen and fled out the front door, calling behind him, "Bye, Adam, bye Cameron!" and jumped into the car with his friend Preston. "THanks again, Lanie, I'm sure Rowan will have a wonderful time. I've gotta catch up with my pal Adam. Isn't that right?" Cameron siad in a sweet voice to Adam. Adam just gulped and nodded. Having fun with Cameron-for Adam-meant getting beatings and playing "games". "Well, it's no problem. Bye Adam, Cam," She said and left.  
  
"Hey Adam. How was your day?" Cameron demanded, grabbing Adam's shoulder. "Uh, f-f-ine...I-I- don't real real well, so can we not do anything tonight..please?" Adam begged. "Oh, but I heard sick little boys do really well in certain games." Cameron said and pulled Adam towards the stairs. "No, Cameron!" Adam yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Shut up!" Cameron screamed and dragged Adam upstairs. He walked into Adam's mom and Cameron's room and flung the small, shaking, boy onto the bed. "Now, you're going to do what I say, Bitch!" He screamed at Adam, who was scrambling to get off the bed but he didn't make it. Cameron jumped onto the bed and grabbed Adam and wrestled him down, slapping him a few times in the process. Adam started crying as Cameron pulled off his shoes and shirt. "You're kind of chubby, Adam. Maybe I shouldn't give you any food. To much gut to play our games," Cameron spat, knowng good and well Adam was to skinny to begin with. "no!" Adam cried as  
Cameron tugged on his jeans. Adam tried to kick Cameron and fight to get up but Cameron quickly tied his feet and arms to the four bed posts. "No! Please Cameron!" Adam sobbed through his tears as Cameron pulled off his boxers. "Oh shut up you damn baby!" Cameron growled and slapped him.  
  
Cameron touched Adam, and Adam then screamed for help until Cameron punched him in the chest. Adam breathed hard t try to regain all breathing. Cameron turned Adam over and threw him on his stomach, Adam thrashing more wildly. "NO! THAT HURTS!" He screamed over and over again into the night...  
  
***That night***  
  
Adam sat on the couch, staring ahead at the TV, but not really watching it. Cameron had left right after he had raped Adam...again. Adam looked at the phone, thinking about how he hadn't talked to Kristin for awhile. He quickly dialed Horizon's number.  
  
Sophie: Hello?  
  
Adam: Hey, Sophie, it's Adam.  
  
Sophie: Hey! DO you want to talk to Kristin?  
  
Adam:yeah-well, can I talk to Peter first?  
  
Sophie: Sure, is anything wrong?  
  
Adam: no...  
  
Sophie: well, okay. Here Peter.  
  
Peter: Hey, Adam. What do you need?  
  
Adam: Can I ask you something?  
  
Peter: Sure.  
  
Adam: If you know someone is getting hurt by someone what do you do? (in a choked up-voice)  
  
Peter: What kind of hurt?  
  
Adam: BEating..and touching...  
  
Peter:Adam, you know what to do.  
  
Adam: I CAN'T tell Peter! You DON'T understand! (screaming)  
  
Adam slammed down the phone, ignoring the phone ringing, for fear of it was Peter. Asking questions. Nosey questions, like the teachers about his bruises-although most of the time they were on his back, sometimes Cameron got "careless" and hit him wherever he want. Adam knew he should've told Peter, but...how do you tell someone about that???  
  
Hey! Hoped you like it! If some of these sound babyish keep in mind that they are from the minds of 11-13 year-olds. And my warped little 12-year-old mind. This prequel is done! YAY! PLEASE keep reviewing! summer of miracles should have a few chapters up tonight. At least one or two. 


End file.
